Mission to Hemenster/5
You decide to join Groff Platoon. You hop over to Lieutenant Groff. "Sir can I-" "Not now." he interrupts. "Get those arrows over here!" he yells to a man carrying three arrow holding boxes (Can't remember the word. Please edit this out and put in the correct name.), "My men need to have arrows so they can fight." He looks at a man who has their poisoned adamant spear hanging loosely from their back. "Get your spear suspended better! You could poison one of your own guys!" He then goes over to another soldier, and disappears in the group. You can still hear him. "Get your platebody secure! If you go into battle like this, anything could get through it!" You're kind of baffled at his speed of barking out orders. You walk over to a corporal who's sitting on a log and securing his armor, probably so he won't get reminded. "Is Lieutenant Groff always like that?" He looks up at you. "Pretty much. If you're in his platoon, you'll be glad you are once he enters battle. I haven't seen you before. Are you new?" "Yeah, just enlisted yesterday-" you start. "You'll need this." the Corporal hands you a piece of hard paper with "G.P. YY. BTL." written on it in large red letters. "This my 'identification card' I've heard about?" you ask, lifting your eyes from the paper for a second to look at him. "Yeah," he starts to warn, "but you'll really need it in Groff's platoon. If you don't have it on when he comes around," he points across his throat while making a sound by slurping his spit. You pause and look over at Lieutenant Groff barking out more orders for supplies to another soldier. "I see." Lieutenant Groff comes back to his platoon. "Time to move out. Double-time, to the Fist Ard Battalion's emplacements!" You and the platoon get up and in formation in a hurry, and run to Ardougne, a few minutes before any other platoons do. When you enter Ardougne, the platoon slows down to a walk because of the more narrow city streets. When almost at the North gate, one of the soldiers from the First Ard Battalion gives your group a "hurry the Hell up!" signal. You all rush to the trench. You jump in the closest body-deep trench to Ardougne. "What's wrong, soldier?" Groff asks. From the little you've known him, that sounds out of character. "Th-there's archers all over the place!" "Then we'll make it otherwise." Groff said, seeming happy. "Borin, give me my runite crossbow." he orders to another soldier who must be named "Borin". Borin hands Groff the crossbow, and loads it with rune bolts. He aims, and fires. You hear a short yelp, and then a moan off in the distance. He fires of six more bolts before he finishes by saying, "There, all done." to the soldier from the First Ard. "A-are you sure?" the soldier asks, turning around and peeping his head above the trench. "You betcha'." He looked at the Borin guy, and nodded. Borin must know what that meant, and he turned to the platoon. "Everyone, ready weapons and armor. Keep I.D. cards visible, and watch Groff do the work, ladies." Some of the platoon members chuckle. Lieutenant Groff starts climbing out of the trench. You do the same, followed by everyone else. You start charging across the field between Hemenster and Ardougne. To your left is an on-fire overturned wagon. If you take cover behind it, you won't catch fire. To your right is an impact crater several feet deep and wide. Ahead of you is the rest of the way to Hemenster. Where do you go? To the wagon. To the crater. Ahead. Category:Mission to Hemenster